Cylindrical, "flashlight type", battery cells are generally constructed with a positive electrode connection on one end and a negative electrode connection on the opposite end. When placed end-to-end, these batteries are connected in series. For example, if two C or D size batteries (1.5 volts each) are connected end-to-end, a net voltage potential of 3 volts is realized.
There are applications where a lower voltage (e.g., 1.5 net volts with two 1.5 volt cells), higher coulombic capacity, and higher discharge rate may be desirable. Further, improvements in the art have resulted in 3 volt cells, such as are provided by the Li/MnO.sub.2 and Li/CF.sub.x couples. It would be desirable if these higher voltage cells could be used in battery operated devices designed for 1.5 volt cells in series without making any modifications to such devices. The uses described hereinabove require means for connecting the cells together in parallel.